Across The Atlantic: Love and Loss
by csragatz
Summary: Lynette Winnfield moves to London not knowing that her neighbors are famous British Youtubers. What happens after a traumatic car accident? You'll have to read and see! :


**Across The Atlantic: Love and Loss**

**A Tumbleweed Fanfiction**

Chapter 1

I can't believe we have to do this! I said to my mom. Lynnette, I know you didn't want to move but your father got a great job and you, your sister Timber, and your brother Tristen got accepted into Sylvia Young Theater School! You should consider yourself lucky because not very many people get accepted there. Look on the bright side, everybody has British accents here! My mom said. Mom, what do you expect? We're in London, obviously everyone's gonna have British accents! Said my brother Tristen. Plus, I bet the British boys are pretty hot! Said Timber. Oh my gosh, are the boys all you care about? I asked. We drove into the driveway of the biggest house I've ever seen. Mom, is this where we are gonna live? Exclaimed Tristen. Yep, welcome home kids! My mom said. Go on, go explore the place! You can also start unpacking. Awesome! Let's go! The house was magnificent! It was like a dream come true! It was perfect! It even had a spiral staircase! The room I picked out was a cute little room painted pale purple. There was a little balcony out the back door. I started to go downstairs to get some of my stuff to unpack. When I got outside there were four boys out there talking to my parents. Oh there you are Lynette! I just wanted to introduce you to the neighbor boy, Roy and his three friends. Said my mom. Yeah, I had my friends over and we saw that someone moved in this house so we decided to come and meet you guys and if you want, we can help you unpack. Said the boy who I assumed was Roy. Oh you boys are too sweet! Said my mom, you don't have to help! No, it's our pleasure! Said one of the boys. Thank you so much boys! You are welcome to come over any time! Said my mom. Cool, thanks Mrs. Winnfield! Said Roy. Well I better be off, I have to bring this box to the kitchen. Said my mom. Bye! They all said in unison. Now, for a proper introduction, I am Roy Arvatz said Roy. Roy had electrifying green eyes and was pretty short. I am Harrison Webb, said the really tall one with dark brown Bieber hair. I am Bertie Gilbert, said a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I am Dominic Herman-Day, but most people just call me Dom. Now Dom, he was gorgeous! He was really short with flowy blonde hair that blew slightly with the wind, and he had the most beautiful, bright blue eyes I have ever seen. His eyes were glimmering like two stars in the sky and his smile, it was just heart melting. To make it better they all had wonderful British accents and they all have a great sense of style that—and my train of thought was interrupted when Roy said, We should probably start bringing in boxes. Agreed! I said. Oh, and if you didn't know, my name is Lynette, Lynette Winnfield but you can call me Lynn, I have a sister named Timber and a brother named Tristen. Ok, so Bertie, you can bring that box to Tristen's room, which is upstairs, the first door to the right. Harrison, that box goes in the kitchen which is on the first floor. Roy, that box can go to Timber's room. And Dom, that box goes in my room, so I'll lead you up there because I have to bring a box up too. Ok sounds good! He responded. On our way to my room I asked him, what school do you guys go to? Oh, he said, we go to Sylvia Young Theatere School. That's where I go! I said how old are you? Oh, I'm 14 and so is everybody else. Oh cool! So am I! I hope we have some classes together! When we got to my room, we dropped the boxes on the floor and Dom looked around. I like your room; it's cool how it has a balcony! He said. Yeah, I know, it's the only one in the house. We just stood there in awkward silence for a bit until I broke the silence and said, "Dom, I just met you, and this is crazy, but can I have your number so I could like call you if I needed help finding my way around town or anything?" he winked at me and said, "yeah, why not, here can I see your phone so I can put my number into it?" "Yeah, sure" I said, pulling out my Iphone 4S. "That's weird" Dom said, "I have the same phone as you!" He said as he pulled out his identical phone. Here you can put your number into my phone. He said as he passed me his phone. We put our numbers into each other's phones and then gave our phones back to each other. "Well I better get going, see you later! He said. "Ok bye!" I responded. I hugged him, and then he left. After a while later, I decided to get on my Facebook and I already had four friend requests. They were from the boys. I accepted them. Then I looked them up on Twitter and they each had several thousand followers! So I did some research and I found out that they were all famous YouTubers! I texted Dom saying "I didn't know you were famous!" and not long later I felt a buzz in my pocket out and saw that I had a new text from Dom saying "Not famous, well known " I texted back saying "Awesome! Good night for now!" and I got a text back saying "Good night! I hope you don't mind but I gave your number to the rest of the boys." Then a moment later I got texts from Bertie, Roy, and Harrison saying "Goodnight!" so I responded "Goodnight to you too" to all of them. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes and thought, "I'm going to have a great time in London" and with that, I fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
